Bleach: Soul Resurrección
| image = | kanji = | romanji = | english = | developer = NIS America | publisher = Sega | release = 20px 23 czerwca 2011 (jako Bleach: Soul Ignition) 20px 2 sierpnia 2011 | genre = Beat 'Em Up | modes = Singleplayer | ratings = ESRB Teen | platforms = PlayStation 3 }} Bleach: Soul Resurrección jest pierwszą grą Bleach na PlayStation 3. Gra została wydana jako Bleach: Soul Ignition w Japonii 23 czerwca 2011 i jako Bleach: Soul Resurrección 2 sierpnia 2011. Gra obejmuje wtargnięcie Ichigo do Hueco Mundo przez jego przybycie do miasta Karakura i pokonanie Aizena. Gra zawiera zarówno japoński jak i angielski działający głos. Gameplay Gracze wykorzystują kontroler analogowych gałek PlayStation 3 oraz cztery przyciski, by sterować postacią 3D. Gracze poruszają się lewym drążkiem analogowym, podczas gdy sterowanie kamerą prawym. Przycisk "X" wykonuje skok i naciskając go ponownie, gdy jest się w powietrzu, wykonuje drugi skok. Ataki zadaje się "kwadratem", które można łączyć w combo. "Trójkątem" wykonuje się ataki duchowe, które zużywają pasek ciśnienia duchowego znajdujący się pod paskiem zdrowia w górnym lewym rogu ekranu. Niektóre postacie mają różne ataki duchowe na podstawie tego, czy są w powietrzu czy na ziemi. "Kółkiem" wykonuje się ataki specjalne, silne, które pochłaniają większość, jeśli nie cały pasek ciśnienia. Ataki różnią się od siebie w zależności od tego, czy postać znajduje się na ziemi czy w powietrzu. "L1" jest używany do blokady na jednego przeciwnika i blokuje "R1". Podczas blokowania, gracz może używać lewej gałki analogowej do korzystania z Shunpo lub Sonído do zrobienia uniku. "R2" wykonuje się pauzy, które mogą być przeznaczone do stałego pauzowania. "L2" włącza wskaźnik zapłonu, który znajduje się po lewej stronie ekranu. Wskaźnik zapłonu świeci się na portrecie postaci i obejmuje półksiężycem jej tors i emanuje niczym ogień. "Zapłon" pozwala postacie na wykonanie specyficznego ataku/ruchów. Po aktywacji, wskaźnik powoli spada, lecz będąc w tym stanie, miernik uzupełnia się przez zadawanie obrażeń przeciwnikom. Przez ponowne naciśnięcie "L2" w tym trybie, postać zostanie pozbawiona całego wskaźnika zapłonu i użyje potężnego, pojedynczego ataku, np. Ichigo w trybie Ignition zakłada maskę Pustego i wykonuje Getsugę Tensō. Pasek zdrowia w górnej części ekranu regeneruje się powoli w miarę upływu czasu. Im więcej obrażeń gracz otrzyma, tym wolniej zdrowie będzie się regenerować. Wskaźnik ciśnienia odnawia się szybciej, póki gracz nie jest atakowany. Wskaźnik również ma łagodne uszkodzenia. Przy każdym uderzeniu, pasek jest uzupełniany. Im wyższe pasmo, tym wyższy mnożnik punktów duszy. 100 dla mnożnika 2x, 300 dla mnożnika 3x i 1000 dla mnożnika 4x. Trafienie nie kończy pasma. Pod koniec poziomu, gracze otrzymują ocenę i dodatkowe punkty duszy na podstawie ilości zebranych punktów, za aktualny poziom trudności. Czysty czas. Pokonanie przeciwników i użycie ataków zapłonu. Kiedy skończy się poziom, gracz może udać się do menu i korzystać z zarobionych punktów duszy do uczenia się nowych umiejętności i ich podwyższania. Gracz znajduje się na siatce i może kupić uaktualnienia obok tych, które zostały już odblokowane. Drogi do innych ścieżek będą zamknięte, dopóki pewna postać nie osiągnie danego poziomu. Jeden poziom jest używany za zakup jednej aktualizacji. Tryby Gra oferuje 3 grywalne tryby: Story, Mission i Soul Attack. Tryb Story Tryb Story prowadzi cię przez 14 różnych misji. Każda z nich oparta jest na innej walce z serii Bleach. Wszystkie oprócz dwóch misji to podstawowy format poruszania się po poziomie i dojście aż do bossa. Pokonanie go wygrywa poziom. Epizod 01: Do Hueco Mundo Gracz kontroluje Ichigo Kurosakiego, jak robi sobie drogę do Las Noches przez pustynię Hueco Mundo. Gracz zostaje wprowadzony do podstaw walki i nauczyć się korzystać z umiejętności Ichigo. Epizod kończy się walką z Gillianami. Epizod 02: Zamek Pustych Gracz kontroluje Uryū Ishidę jak walczy z Arrancarami przedzierając się przez Las Noches. Gracz będzie się uczyć taktyki Uryū i wprowadzać licznik Gintō. Poziom kończy się walką z licznymi Arrancarami w pomieszczeniu. Episode 03: Blood Battle Utilizing Ichigo once more, the player makes their way through the exterior of Las Noches, defeating the many Hollow and Arrancar along the way. At the end, Ichigo must defeat Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez in his released form. Episode 04: Ultimate VS Merciless Taking control of Kenpachi Zaraki, the player makes their way through the exterior of Las Noches, taking down the Arrancar in his path with ease before confronting the Espada Nnoitra Gilga. Episode 05: Exequias Rukia Kuchiki makes her way around the outside of Las Noches, defeating the low level Hollows in her path before taking on Rudbornn Chelute and his Exequias that are created from his release. Episode 06: Despair Taking control of Ichigo once again, the player fights though the inside of Las Noches, traveling upwards as he reaches the top of the dome to fight Ulquiorra Cifer in his Segunda Etapa. Episode 07: Heart Picking up from the conclusion of the last episode. The player assumes control of Hollowfied Ichigo in order to take down Ulquiorra once and for all. This level is just a boss fight. Episode 08: Ice Dragon vs. Imperial Shark The player takes on the role of Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya as he travels through the Fake Karakura Town, taking out all the enemies in his way before finally taking out Tier Harribel. Episode 09: God of Hueco Mundo The player now controls Captain Suì-Fēng who travels the Fake Karakura Town before coming battling the Espada of old age, Baraggan Louisenbairn. Episode 10: Lone Wolf Captain Shunsui Kyōraku fights his way through the Fake Karakura Town, taking out the many Hollows in his way. He confronts the Primera Espada Coyote Starrk and manages to defeat him. Episode 11: Raging Beast The player assumes control of the prideful Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and learns how to utilize his unique melee abilities. Traveling through Las Noches, he takes down the Cero Espada Yammy Llargo. Episode 12: Divine Power The player now gets control of Yoruichi Shihōin with her special gauntlets. She fights through the Fake Karakura before taking on and defeating Sōsuke Aizen in his chrysalis form. Episode 13: Awakening A straight boss battle. Ichigo takes on the ever mysterious Gin Ichimaru in a one on one confrontation. Episode 14: To Protect Ichigo, in his Final form, heads through the rubble outside of Karakura town before finally confronting and defeating Aizen in his fourth form. This level does not allow one to use an Ignition attack. Tryb Misson Tryb Mission pozwala graczom wziąć 28 różnych misji w różnorakich środowiskach z postacią wybraną przez siebie. Misje mogą wahać się od standardowej podróży przez poziom i pokonania bossa, do niektórej ilości przeciwników. Misje są odblokowywane po pokonaniu wszystkich wcześniej odblokowanych wrogów. Po odblokowaniu, misje nie muszą być odtwarzane w kolejności. Wyższy jej poziom wymaga pewnej listy rang na niższej misji. Tryb Soul Attack Tryb Soul Attack pozwala graczowi wziąć różne cele w zwiększaniu poziomów trudności, aby zarobić najwięcej punktów. Tryby sięgają od standardowych przejść przez poziom do czasu na misje do podjęcia się pokonania wrogów w najkrótszym czasie. Gracze mogą ponownie wybrać dowolną postać, jeśli polubili ten tryb. Przyjęcie Gra otrzymała ogólnie pozytywne recenzje, zdobywając 7.0 od serwisu IGN. Postacie *Ichigo Kurosaki - Bankai/Ubranie w czaszki/Ostateczny *Rukia Kuchiki *Uryū Ishida *Yoruichi Shihōin - forma zbroi *Suì-Fēng *Byakuya Kuchiki *Shunsui Kyōraku *Tōshirō Hitsugaya - Bankai *Kenpachi Zaraki *Kokutō *Hollow Ichigo - Druga, pełna forma Pustego *Coyote Starrk - Resurrección *Baraggan Louisenbairn - Resurrección *Tier Harribel - Resurrección *Ulquiorra Cifer - Segunda Etapa *Nnoitra Gilga - Resurrección *Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez - Resurrección *Gin Ichimaru - Bankai *Sōsuke Aizen - Druga transformacja Nawigacja Kategoria:Gry wideo